criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nowhere to Go
Nowhere to Go 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case as the fifteenth case of the game. It is the fifteenth case of Palmwood and the third case in Sunny Coast. Plot The player and Dave quickly rushed to the highway where the prison bus had crashed, where the team grabbed a few clues to discover where Mister Venomous escaped. After getting a clue that pointed them to an old surfing shack, the team traveled there to only find the body of Noel Booth. Upon looking for more clues, the team managed to narrow down the suspects to five: Shayla Hines, a woman who was hurt on the accident of the prison bus; Danny Bentley, the prison bus driver; Dominique Jarvis, a convict who escaped during the crash; Summer Rose, a law student who was working on the victim's defense case and Kimberly Pope, Palmwood's Deputy Mayor. After investigating some locations, the detectives had enough evidence to arrest the killer who ended up being Shayla Hines. When Dave asked Shayla why she killed Noel, she first tried to deny it before admitting to the brutal murder; unknowingly to the team Shayla's daughter, Camila was also on the car with her at the time of the crash that released Noel and Camila was severely injured on the crash killing her before the ambulances could arrive. A few minutes later, Shayla, disturbed by the recent events, heard about Noel's escape and got frustrated that someone connected to her daughter's death was running away from justice, so she followed Noel to the abandoned surf shack where she killed him for being one of the responsible for her daughter's death. In court, Judge Cook sentenced Shayla to 20 years in prison with psychological treatment. In The Sins You Pay (3/6), Chief Holland asked the team to dig a bit more on the mysterious cult; so upon looking around the team managed to discover a hidden website that revealed that the cult had seven leaders (Serpenti, Vulpes, Ursa, Capra, Aper, Leo, and Draco) all, supposedly, power players on the city. The team also discovered that Serpenti was making a job for the cult at the Sunny Mountains, so the team rushed there to see if they could catch one of the players of this hidden cult. Flashforward Scene The scene starts with Dave and Nora sitting: - 'How could we let hell to break loose on the city?' - says Dave - 'I don't know, I thought destroying Heaven's Fall would make everything better, but... we should have guessed there was a mastermind behind everything.' - says Nora - 'Only 9 of us got out of Heaven's Fall, Nora. We lost three friends because of that cult. Barely, did we know that Madeline's death would only be the beginning After that, one of us went to jail... and one of us died on the hand's of that cult's sick leader.' - 'And then the 'Dark Day' came and destroyed the whole city...' - 'We must go to the prison and talk to (XXXXX), they betrayed us by killing someone. They must know something about how this happened to the city.' - 'I guess, that's our best shot' The duo left the apartment, thinking they were about to reencounter one of their own, a formed Palmwood PD member who fell to the cult's spell. Summary Victim *'Noel Booth '(found pierced to death by a fire rod) Murder Weapon *'''Fire Rod Killer *'Shayla Hines' Suspects Profile *The Suspect uses mouthwash. *The Suspect eats olives. *The Suspect knows topography. Appearance *The Suspect has torn clothes. Profile *The Suspect uses mouthwash. *The Suspect eats olives. *The Suspect knows topography. Appearance *The Suspect has torn clothes. Profile *The Suspect eats olives. Appearance *The Suspect has torn clothes. Profile *The Suspect uses mouthwash. *The Suspect eats olives. *The Suspect knows topography. Appearance *The Suspect has no physical traits relevant to the case. Profile *The Suspect uses mouthwash. *The Suspect eats olives. *The Suspect knows topography. Appearance *The Suspect has no physical traits relevant to the case. Killer's Profile *The killer uses mouthwash. *The killer eats olives. *The killer knows topography. *The killer has torn clothes. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Navigation Category:Sunny Coast Category:All Fanmade Cases